


Consuelo

by LunaIssabella



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Eliot Waugh, Hurt Quentin Coldwater, M/M, Protective Margo Hanson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Por ahora, eso es todo lo que necesitan.





	Consuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Quentin es un rollito de canela, es mi rollito de canela, pero no es el único que tiene sentimientos ¿ok? Eliot también merece amor, y Margo es la mejor!

Eliot trata de no moverse demasiado en el sofá ignorando lo mejor que puede el parloteo de Quentin mientras reacomoda nuevamente el libro que puso sobre su rostro para tratar de descansar y no mirar lo adorable que se ve el mago más joven mientras gesticula hablando a una velocidad increíble sobre los libros de _Fillory y Más Allá_ con Margo. Generalmente no le molesta la forma en que se adentra tanto en su fanatismo que parece olvidar que el resto del mundo no está ni la mitad de interesado en esos libros para niños, pero ese día no es el mejor que ha tenido por lo que le es bastante difícil no sentirse fastidiado por la voz de Quentin.

Su padre había muerto. El Decano Fogg se lo había informado en la mañana sin entrar en muchos detalles en cómo había sucedido ni mucho menos en como él se había enterado, pero esa es la verdad y nunca pensó que se sentiría afectado el día en que eso sucediera; sin embargo, el aluvión de emociones que lo saturó cuando la noticia finalmente cobró sentido en su cabeza lo descolocó. Hace más de 5 años que no veía al señor Waugh y se juró que jamás pondría un pie de nuevo en Indiana, pero ahora no puede sacudirse la imperante necesidad de asistir al funeral pues, a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de su corazón siente algo de cariño por su padre.

Así que se saltó las clases de la media mañana para refugiarse en la seguridad de la Cabaña de los Niños Físicos y beber hasta olvidar su propio nombre, pero al llegar Margo y Quentin ya estaban sentados en un sofá con todos los libros de _Fillory y Más Allá_ esparcidos a su alrededor. Una parte de sí mismo, la que se preocupaba por el hecho de que es la primera vez que ve a Quentin en días recalca con una voz que se parece demasiado a la de Margo que ellos estaban allí primero y que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse irritado, sin embargo, dicha irritación parecía estar empezando a cobrar vida propia en su interior pues su paciencia finalmente se acaba.

—… y entonces algunos fans consideran qué… —está diciendo Quentin buscando a través de las páginas de uno de los libros cuando Eliot se sienta dejando caer el libro que tiene en el rostro sobresaltando tanto al joven como a Margo quienes se giran para verlo sorprendidos.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puta boca por cinco minutos Quentin? A nadie le interesan esos estúpidos libros —dice con más acidez de la que pretende, de hecho, esa no es la forma en la que quería pedirle a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo, pero parece tener el efecto deseado… más o menos.

Quentin ciertamente cierra la boca, pero a Eliot no le pasa desapercibido la forma en que el anterior brillo de sus preciosos ojos marrones parece apagarse lentamente mientras recoge sus libros en silencio, ni la mirada asesina que Margo dedica en su dirección. Los minutos pasan con increíble lentitud mientras la tensión crece en el ambiente a medida que Quentin toma los 5 libros abrazándolos con fuerza contra su pecho antes de ponerse de pie con cuidado mirando todo el tiempo hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento —dice en voz baja sin mirar a Eliot tratando de dedicarle un intento de sonrisa a Margo—, no quería molestar, lo siento —repite caminando hacia las escaleras. Las sube lentamente bajo la silenciosa mirada de ambos amigos hasta que finalmente desaparece de su vista y el infierno explota.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Eliot?! —grita Margo mirándolo furiosa y eso lo descoloca porque, bueno, Margo nunca grita por muy vacía que esté la Cabaña cuando está enojada con él. Está tan acostumbrado a las miradas molestas, los comentarios ácidos y el ignorarse de forma pasivo-agresiva por un corto período de tiempo en que duraban sus peleas que el arrebato de emoción de su amiga le cae como un balde de agua fría. —¿Acaso sabes el infierno que me costó sacarlo de su maldita habitación? ¿El tiempo que me tomó convencerlo de ducharse y comer algo?

—Margo no estoy de humor para…

—¡Quentin está teniendo una maldita crisis por si no lo has notado! —dice golpeando su pecho con un dedo.

—¿Una crisis? —pregunta sorprendido al darse cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que no lo había visto en días, en su pecho la preocupación por Quentin lucha contra la desazón de la muerte de su padre por tomar más importancia en su cabeza.

—Sí. Estaba tratando de ayudarlo —explica frustrada pasando una mano por su cabello—, pero sabes que soy terrible con los sentimientos, así que tomé la palabra de lo que nos dijo aquella vez de como lidiaba con esto y lo arrastré fuera para hablar de Fillory.

Eliot recuerda eso, aunque no recuerda bien el cuándo; luego de una fiesta bastante intensa los tres eran los únicos que no habían sucumbido al cansancio, Margo porque quería seguir bebiendo y Eliot junto a Quentin por su tonto insomnio. Así que los tres terminaron desparramados en las sillas del patio que con un poco de esfuerzo a través de su mente embotada por el alcohol con ayuda de su telequinesis Eliot había logrado poner juntas, terminaron hablando de la vida en general. En algún punto Eliot tuvo la poca sensibilidad de preguntarle a Quentin sobre su tiempo en el hospital lo que picó la curiosidad de Margo que no sabía sobre ello.

—_Bueno _—había dicho Quentin jugando con una de las botellas que llevaron consigo, ya totalmente vacía—, _antes del hospital trataba de alejar esos… esos pensamientos concentrándome en otra cosa. Pero el… el vacío solo se atenuaba cuando leía los libros de Fillory_ —una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios mientras sus ojos, brillosos por la borrachera, se dirigía a la de sus amigos que lo miraban atentamente—. _Li… literalmente los libros de Fillory salvaron mi vida cuando era un adolescente así… así que se convirtieron en mi mecanismo de escape. A veces los pensamientos son tan fuertes que ni siquiera eso ayuda, pero… pero es un comienzo._

Y luego de eso Margo cambió el tema porque tanto ella como Eliot tenían los ojos húmedos, junto al imperante deseo de abrazar a Quentin contra ellos y protegerlo del mundo. Luego de ese incidente nunca hablaron del tema, no con él joven al menos, pero entre los dos llegaron al acuerdo de que, si alguna vez Quentin se ponía tan mal que no podía salir por sí mismo del abismo, lo ayudarían, aunque tuvieran que aguantar horas y horas de sus desvaríos sobre la saga.

—Oh cielos —dice con suavidad al caer en cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

—Somos sus amigos —Margo entrecierra los ojos volviendo a golpear su pecho con su dedo—, pero tú ni te has molestado en preguntarle como está. Llegaste aquí como si el mundo te hubiera ofendido de alguna forma imperdonable, nos ignoraste olímpicamente y luego le gritas a Quentin de esa forma, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre eso, Eliot?

—Mi padre murió —dice sin la suficiente energía como para tragarse el dolor que decir esto en voz alta le causa, sumado al dolor de haber lastimado a Quentin en un momento tan delicado.

La ira de Margo parece desinflarse tan rápido como estalló y lo mira sin saber que decir. Muy contrario a ella boquea varias veces mirando de un lado al otro pensando que hacer antes de deslizarse por el sofá más cerca de él y coloca una mano en su muslo apretándolo fuerte.

—¿Quieres… quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta suave.

—No, mejor ve con Quentin —dice sin molestarse en ocultar el dolor que eso le causaría. Quería a Quentin, ambos lo hacían, pero Margo era su mejor amiga primero y… Dios, ¿qué tan egoísta sonaba eso?

—Tú me necesitas ahora —niega la joven antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho dónde Eliot se apoya sin dudarlo y permite que las lágrimas que había retenido, sin ser consciente de eso, desde que el Decano le dio la noticia fluyan libres por sus mejillas mientras Margo susurra palabras dulces de que todo estaría bien y que ella siempre estaría para él en su oído.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero fue despertado por las suaves caricias de Margo en su cabello y su voz baja murmurando algo de que debía comer algo pues era muy tarde ya. Con pereza se sentó y la vio caminar a la cocina para conseguirle algo de comer, posiblemente; una vez solo y más despierto se permite pensar en lo que pasó con Quentin. Ahora que su pecho se siente más ligero por haberse desahogado con respecto a lo de su padre la culpa arremete con más fuerza por lo duro que fue con el frágil joven.

Suspira levantándose determinado a pedir disculpas y, de paso, decirle a Margo que fuera a descansar ella pues se encargaría de la cena, cuando la susodicha sale de la cocina con una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato con varias tostadas, algunas quemadas en la orilla por un hechizo de cocina hecho apresuradamente, y un platillo pequeño lleno de malvaviscos.

—Anda, tú y tu estúpido trasero desconsiderado vayan a disculparse con nuestro rollito de canela —dice con una suave sonrisa dejando la bandeja en sus manos.

Eliot se permite reír con suavidad y besa su frente antes de caminar hacia las escaleras subiendo en dirección a la habitación de Quentin. Al llegar a la puerta respira hondo balanceando la bandeja en una mano con ayuda de su telequinesis y toca suave la puerta; espera unos minutos sin recibir respuesta y vuelve a tocar.

—No tengo hambre Margo —la voz de Quentin suena ronca y amortiguada a través de la puerta. Eliot se encuentra deseando que sea por haber dormido por horas y no porque haya estado llorando por su culpa.

Tomando un largo respiro realiza un rápido hechizo que le permite abrir la puerta para luego empujarla con suavidad encendiendo la luz cuando está dentro. Su corazón se rompe al ver el estado de la casi siempre organizada habitación y entiende finalmente porque Margo había estado tan preocupada. Hay ropa tirada por todas partes, algunas botellas de agua vacía, papeles regados y los libros de las clases que solían reposar con sumo cuidado en el escritorio del castaño colocados de forma descuidada de tal forma que le deja saber que, tal vez, Quentin trató de distraerse estudiando hasta que sus emociones pudieron con él.

—Margo —protesta en voz baja el joven acurrucándose más en la cama cubriéndose mejor con la manta—, por favor.

—Q —llama con suavidad sin perder de vista la forma en que el cuerpo del más joven se tensa bajo las mantas, pero este no las mueve ni un centímetro—. Q, hablemos mientras comemos algo —dice caminando hacia la cama dejando la bandeja flotar antes de jalar suave las mantas.

Su corazón, de por si estrujado por el estado de su amigo, se encoje aún más al ver los ojos rojos por las lágrimas de Quentin mirarlo con una mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza. Pero no sólo eso, cuando estaban abajo no había notado cuan cansado lucía Quentin, pero ahora puede apreciar mejor las enormes sombras que se habían dibujado bajo sus ojos, posiblemente por los largos días sin poder conciliar el sueño, sus parpados se deslizan un poco sobre estos mientras lo mira con cansancio y simplemente es demasiado para su ya atormentado corazón.

—¿Vienes a seguir burlándote de mis gustos infantiles? —pregunta chasqueando la lengua con disgusto.

—Vine a… vine a disculparme —dice finalmente sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Extrañado por sus palabras Quentin baja más las mantas y se obliga a sentarse apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar y mira a Eliot en busca de cualquier trampa. Sabe, muy en lo profundo de su cerebro, que algo muy malo debió pasarle al siempre compuesto Eliot como para que haya reaccionado de esa forma, así como también sabe que sus palabras no tenían mala intención pues más de una vez lo había motivado a ser él mismo sin ocultarse ni a sus gustos. Pero su cerebro en ese estado tan descompuesto como ahora no deja de repetir las palabras de su, hasta ahora, amigo una y otra vez recordándole que no es más que una carga para ambos magos que tan amablemente le permitieron ser parte de su peculiar amistad.

Admitámoslo, piensa descorazonadamente, no es más que la mascota de los magos más guapos y populares de la Cabaña de los Niños Físicos, si no es que de todo Brakebills. ¿Por qué si no realmente ellos querrían…?

—No pienses en esas cosas —dice Eliot como si le leyera la mente, o tal vez lo había dicho en voz alta sin notarlo—. No era mi intención hablarte de esa forma —dice con dificultad girándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—, no creo que sean libros estúpidos, sé lo importante que son para ti y no debí…

—Está bien Eliot —Quentin lo interrumpe palmeando su mano—, no tienes que fingir para hacerme sentir mejor. Yo lo…

—Mi padre murió, ¿ok? —Eliot lo corta antes de que pueda seguir en ese tren de autocompasión. La sorpresa en la mirada de Quentin no hace más que irritarlo, pero se fuerza a no decir nada estúpido, estaba ahí para disculparse no para hacer las cosas peores—, no estoy en mi mejor momento y simplemente… estaba abrumado.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dice Quentin con suavidad tomando su mano.

Eliot asiente respirando hondo y ambos permanecen en silencio por unos minutos antes de que el mago mayor se acomode con la espalda apoyada al respaldar tomando la bandeja y dejándola entre los dos, aún sin soltar la mano de Quentin, pero dándole oportunidad de retirarla. El joven simplemente aprieta suave su mano y juntos empiezan a comer en un agradable silencio ignorando el sabor algo quemado del pan. Luego de unos agradables minutos comiendo Eliot suelta suave su mano para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerlo a su pecho.

—No creí que su muerte me afectaría tanto —confiesa con suavidad comiendo algunos malvaviscos—, de hecho, no creí que me importaría. Mi padre hizo mi vida imposible gran parte del tiempo y yo…

Respira hondo jugando distraídamente con la punta del cabello de Quentin para luego deslizar su mano por su hombro. Quentin simplemente permanece así, apoyado en su hombro y contra su costado, dejándolo desahogarse.

—Una parte de mi quiere ir a Indiana a despedirse de él, a pesar de que juré que bajo ningún concepto volvería —ríe amargamente—, pero la otra quiere celebrar que ese infeliz ya no está en este mundo. Ya no está, ya no podrá… ya no podrá…

—Lastimarte —dice Quentin con suavidad enderezándose un poco para mirarlo. Eliot baja la vista y asiente cerrando sus ojos.

—No quería gritarte de esa forma —dice bajo.

—Lo sé —Quentin asiente.

—No creo que tus libros sean estúpidos, ni que la forma en que logras mantenerte entero sea infantil.

—Lo sé —una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios del castaño mientras un peso en su pecho es levantado y el alivio logra colarse entre las grietas que el haber hablado por horas con Margo sobre Fillory había hecho en la nube de pesimismo que se había cernido en su cerebro.

—Y también sabes que te amo y que jamás te lastimaría a propósito —las palabras salen de la boca de Eliot antes de que este sea consciente de que las está diciendo, lo que le hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

Quentin, pasmado, permanece en silencio por un largo momento sin saber cómo responder ante el exabrupto y Eliot se siente demasiado asustado de golpe como para interrumpir cualquiera que sea la línea de pensamiento que lleva el joven. Finalmente, Quentin sonríe mirándolo con los ojos un poco más brillantes, su rostro cansado iluminado por el anhelo y con una suave caricia a su mejilla borra cualquier inquietud.

—Yo también te amo Eliot —dice bajo, como un secreto solo para ellos dos—. Y yo… hm… lamento no… no haberlo dicho antes, pero yo…

Eliot no le deja continuar al inclinarse y besarlo con suavidad. Quentin suspira derritiéndose bajo el tierno beso abrazando su cuello y deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Eliot que acaricia con ternura su espalda. Lentamente se separan y sin decir nada más se acomodan nuevamente en la cama dejando la bandeja a un lado, abrazándose con ternura y dejando tiernas caricias en la espalda u hombros del contrario.

Por ahora, eso es todo lo que necesitan.


End file.
